TMNT Frozen AU
by Musiclover435
Summary: Adopted from TMNT Loving Leo the Second. I will be making a frozen story with Leo as Elsa, April as Anna, Donnie as Kristoff, etc. It will be somewhat similar to Frozen but I will be doing a version of my own. Hope Y'all enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I have officially adopted this story. I never thought I would do a Frozen fanfic but here I am. because I really don't want to get in trouble with copyrights from Disney and Fanfiction, I won't be doing the songs. I know others have done them but I don't want to violate the rules of fanfiction. Sorry.**

* * *

Many years ago in New York City, a young turtle slept in his bed. His leaf-green skin was almost completely covered in blue blankets. He was sleeping peacefully. Outside of his window, the Northern Lights went off. "Leo!" A young female voice whispered loudly. Leo woke up but he didn't move. He was comfortable and maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away. "Psst!" A small girl with red-orange hair up in pigtail moved her older brother to wake him up. "Leo! Wake up wake up!"

"April..." Leo moaned and he tried to suppress a smile but failed. "Go back to sleep..." The four-year-old April flopped over on top of his shell which made him flinch. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" April told him dramatically. "Go play by yourself!" Leo exclaimed with a smile, pushed her off lightly, safe with the knowledge that she wouldn't be hurt in the fall on their soft floors, and laying back down to try and go to sleep. The redhead bit her lip, thinking. She perked up and climbed back on Leonardo's bed, opened one of his unmasked eyes, and asked knowing he would say yes, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Leo opened his eyes and smiled. 'That is definitely worth getting out of bed for.'

* * *

Soon, the duo were in the halls running to the ballroom with the intent to build a snowman. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" April exclaimed happily. Leo shush her while choking back his own laughter. They arrived at the room and Leo closed the door as to not awaken their parents. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" the red-haired girl smiled. Leo gestured her closer and then started waving his hands around right in front of his plastron underneath his blue nightshirt. April stared at the blue glitter-looking substance as it formed into a snowball. "Oooh," she cooed, looking at it as if hypnotized.

Leo sent the snowball into the air, it exploded, and it sent snow all over the ballroom. "This is amazing!" April exclaimed while jumping around happily. "Watch this!" Leo told her and with his bare feet, he stomped on the ground, and April slid a bit on the ice that suddenly covered it. She giggled happily. 'Leo's magic is so awesome!' Within a few minutes, the whole floor was completely covered in snow. Leo and April were rolling snowballs around with the intent to make their favorite snowman. April picked her smaller one and struggled to put it on top of Leo's. They both giggled happily as they were building their snowman.

April sat in a chair as Leo perfected his snowturtle, per April's request. He turned it around, and April gasped in delight. It was standing on legless, three-toed feet, and Leo had even given it a plastron. The head had a big smile in it and no nose, and Leo had pushed a bit of the snow in on the cheeks to make freckles. He put twigs from the fireplace in the sides and waved them around as he made his voice a bit lighter. "Hi! I'm Mikey, and I like warm hugs! And pizza!" He exclaimed since their favorite food was pizza, hands down.

April jumped up, hugged the turtle and thanks to Leo's powers, he didn't fall apart. "I love you, Mikey!" she squealed happily. They skated around a bit, Leo shell-to-snow-shell with Mikey as April held his twig hands. Leo even got April and Mikey to dance some as he used his ice powers. They slid down a mountain of snow that Leo quickly conjured. Once they were at the bottom, April jumped onto another snow-pile that Leo immediately supplied. "Hang on," Leo told her with a smile. He wasn't super worried since he had done this with April many times before.

April jumped again and Leo caught her. She smiled and started to jump faster. 'Leo is getting better at this so I'm going to go faster.' April thought to herself. "Again!" April shouted happily. "Wait!" Leo warned with his smile immediately disappearing as he narrowly caught his little sister. "Whoo-hoo!" April exclaimed. It was clear that she did not hear him. "Slow down!" Leo shouted. Suddenly, Leo slipped on the ice he'd created and fell. April was in midair and was soon falling. "April!" He cried desperately and he shot a blast of power without having time to aim.

"Oh!" April cried as it struck her head. She fell to the ground, thankfully rolling down a snow-pile first. Leo gasped in shock and pain. He ran over and cried, "April!" He fell to his knees beside her and picked her head up. "April!" He cried and started silently sobbing. He watched as a streak of her hair turned a pale sandy color. "Mother, father!" He called desperately, sobbing hysterically. He curled around April protectively and didn't even notice as another layer of meaner-looking ice spread throughout the room, up the walls and even the supports.

"You're OK, April," he sobbed, "I've got you." The doors were pushed against, then again, and they opened. A brown-and-black-furred rat with a nightshirt on and a woman with black, flowing hair and smooth Japanese skin ran in. They took half a second to survey the damage their son had caused as they ran over. "Leonardo, what have you done?" King Yoshi asked quietly and quickly in a thick Japanese accent.

"It was an accident," Leo sobbed with new tears forming in his eyes from his father's harsh tone. "I'm so sorry, April." Queen Shen picked up her daughter. "She's ice cold," she gasped in his light voice. "I know where we must go," Splinter decided. He grabbed a map from a book from the library and saddled the horses quickly. He held the unconscious April as Leo held on tightly to Tang Shen. A trail of ice followed their horses as they ran through the forest.

They were in too much of a rush to even notice another little turtle riding on a small purple sled and a small red-ish turtle pulling him. The duo looked at the ground. "Ice?" the little ice-collector asked from where he sat on a little ice-block, following the actual ice-collectors. He hopped on Chompy's back and the surprisingly fast turtle ran after them. "Go, Chompy!" he encouraged, and his turtle panted happily as he followed.

* * *

 **First chapter, done! As I said eariler, no songs. So sorry. This won't be like Frozen the movie since, for me, it's starting to be overdone. I love Frozen but adding a twist in the movie will defintely make it better. Hope Y'all enjoy! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, I reviewed what the original author asked of me when I adopted the story. She asked me to keep it to the movie as much as possible so I will but as I said, I will be changing a few things. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Donatello continued to follow the trail of ice until he noticed the royal family so he hid behind a few rocks along with his pet, Chompy. "Please help! It's my daughter!" King Yoshi pleaded to the rocks surrounding them. Donnie looked at Chompy, who just shrugged back with his tongue still out. Soon, they watched in awe as the rocks started to rolls around towards the royal family. 'Cool.' Donnie thought to himself as Yoshi pulled his wife closer.

Donnie gasped in delight as the rocks started to glow and they each turned into different creatures. There was a short female fox with a purple outfit, a female blue salamander in a blue outfit and many more different types of humanoid animals. "It's the king," A large blue-green turtle with spikes said in awe. A white-furred rabbit in a blue cloak walked through the multitude of creatures. "Whoa! This is so amazing!" Donnie said quietly amazed. He gasped as the rock he was leaning on turned into a grey meerkat.

"Shh!" She told him in a high voice. She grabbed the little turtle and his pet. Chompy licked her cheek and she smiled at the idea in her head. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." Donnie smiled a little. 'I have a family.' Donnie and Chompy have been alone for several years now and it felt great to have a family to call their own.

"Your Majesty," The white Rabbit greeted. He gently grabbed Leo's hands and asked, "Born with the powers or cursed?" Yoshi told him, "B-born with them and they're getting stronger." Usagi took April from the Queen's arms and touched her forehead. He sighed in relief with the revelation of what had transpired. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed... but the head can be persuaded." He told them. Yoshi nodded and said, "Do what you must."

Usagi sighed and told them, "I recommend we remove all magic." He gave her back to the queen and with a wave of his hand, with magic that not even Leo could understand, he put images in the sky. Leo recognized them as some fun moments of them playing in the snow with his magic. There was a picture of him pushing April on a sled in the ballroom, their normal playroom then Usagi changed it into an outside, snowy scene. "Even memories of magic, just to be safe." He changed skating in the ballroom to skating on a frozen pond, sitting with Mikey, just that night, outside in the winter. "But have no fear. I'll leave the fun. She will be just fine. She will awaken in the morning as if nothing ever happened."

Leo looked at his hands then back at Usagi. "So, she won't remember I have powers?" He asked Usagi as he put the new memories back into an unconscious April's head. April smiled signaling that she is okay and is sleeping soundly. "It's for the best," Yoshi told Leo soothingly.

\Usagi looked at Leo and told him. "Listen to me, Leonardo." Leo looked at him with round eyes. "Your powers will only grow stronger." He walked a few steps away and with a wave of his hands, put a blue silhouette of a grown-up turtle. 'Is that... me?' Leo thought to himself. "There is beauty in it.." Usagi said as he showed Leo showing off his powers to the members of the kingdom. The image then showed Leo putting a giant snowflake in the sky.

"...But also great danger." The snowflake quickly became red and distorted. Leo gasped in fear. 'That... could happen... to me?!' He thought to himself fearfully. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The people around Leo's silhouette turned blood red just like the snowflake. Leo's silhouette started to scream as the people began to pounce on him. The young Leo hid in his mother's robe. 'I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to hurt people. I already hurt April. I don't want to hurt anyone else. "No! We'll protect him! He can learn to control it, I'm sure!" Yoshi said with confidence that his oldest could control his magic.

* * *

 _Until then... we'll lock the gates._

Throughout the entire day, April had no idea what was happening. She frowned as the gates to the castle closed so she asked her father timidly, "Daddy, what's going on?" Yoshi sighed sadly and told her, "You will understand when you are older."

 _We'll reduce the staff._

"Daddy, why are they leaving?" April asked sadly and confused as many of her friends walked out the door with their suitcases. "You will understand when you are older," Yoshi told her once more.

 _We'll keep his contact with people... and his powers hidden from everyone. Including April..."_

April sighed sadly as she sat by herself in her own room for the first time. Leo's bed and items were moved to another room with no explanation. All her mother told her was that Leo needed his own space. April ran out of her room and went to Leo's new room, which was previously a storage room. She watched as Leo closed the door and she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her turtle brother's face. 'Sorry, April. I don't want to hurt you again.'

* * *

About a week later, April looked out the window and saw that it was snowing outside. 'Yes! Snowturtle time!" April ran out of her room giggling happily as she went to her brother's new door. She knocked and said, "Leo! It's snowing outside! Do you want to build a snowturtle! C'mon, let's go outside and play!" She turned and leaned her back against the door and said, "Please, Leo. I never see you anymore." April then looked under the door and she didn't even see his green feet. "Please, Leo! It feels like you've gone away forever."

She ran back to her room, grabbed her dolls, then came back and sat down in front of his door. She then started to move the dolls as if they were speaking to one another. "We used to be best friends... and now we're not." She sighed sadly as she flopped down on her back and said, "Can you please tell me why?"

She stood back up and faced the door. "Do you want to build a snowturtle?" She put her mouth to the keyhole and then said, "It doesn't have to be a snowturtle. It could be a snowman..."

"Go away, April," Leo told her from the other side of the door trying to not sound sad. April frowned and with tears brimming in her eyes, said, "Ok, Leo. Bye." Then she left sadly.

A few days later, Leo was watching the snow fall outside from the window in his room. He loved the falling snow especially playing in it. He leaned on the windowsill but soon gasped in fear as ice covered a wide section of the window seal. He held his hands close to him. 'No... I can't...' Later that night, while April was sleeping, Leo went to his parents and he explained his fears. They made three-fingered gloves for him since he was probably the only kappa in the kingdom. "The gloves will help," Yoshi told him as he slipped the gloves on. Leo looked at his hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," Leo said back as he looked at his father. This mantra had been repeated to him for a least a week now and he had it completely memorized. "Don't let it show," They said together.

* * *

Several years later, April decided to try and play with her brother once again. She knocked on his door and asked, "Hey, Leo! Do you want to build a snowturtle? If not, we can ride our bikes around the halls." She said as she grabbed his bike and rode around the hallway. "Come on, Leo. I really think you need some company in there. Please, I'm going crazy talking to no one. I've been talking to the pictures on the walls even!" She looked up at the picture near Leo's room with another female turtle with a light blue mask on and she was kissing her true love. "You better hang in there, Venus."

She went back to his door and lied against a nearby clock. "Please, Leo. I'm feeling really lonely and I know you are too. All these rooms are empty and I'm just watching the hours tick by..." Her feet moved with the swinging pendulum in the grandfather clock as she clicked her tongue with each passing second. After another few minutes of silence, she sighed sadly and went to go annoy one of the few servants in the castle or study. Whichever to keep her mind busy. 'I wish you would open your door, big brother.' April thought to herself with a tear falling down her face. Later that day while April was with her tutor, Leo's was talking with his parents about his power. "I'm scared!" He said fearfully. His powers were getting out of control and he was scared that he would hurt someone again. "Father, Mother, they're getting stronger!"

"Leonardo, calm down, my son. You know getting upset only makes it worse," Yoshi told him gently. Yoshi walked closer to Leo in order to comfort him but Leo drew back. He held his hands closer to him and shouted fearfully, "No! Don't touch me! Please... I... I don't want to hurt you..." Leo whispered the last part as he remembered hurting April on accident all those years ago. 'No one can touch me. I'm a monster. My powers are dangerous. I already hurt April. I don't want to hurt anyone else.' Leo thought to himself with tears falling down his face.

* * *

About eight years later, April skid to Leo's room about was about to knock on his door again but decided against it. 'I've been trying this for years. What difference will it made this time around?' April ran to her parent's room and gave them a big hug. "See you in two weeks!" She said as they hugged her back. As Yoshi and Teng Shen were about to leave, Leo went to the bottom of the stairs, bowed at them, then asked sadly, "Do you really have to go?" Teng Shen walked over to her eldest son and told him with a loving smile, "You will be fine, Leonardo."

* * *

Down at the docks, the captain of the ship greeted them. "Your Majesties." He took their luggage and followed them as they got onto the boat.

Sadly, no one knew that this would be the last that anyone would see of Teng Shen and Hamato Yoshi because in the middle of the night. This boat was struck by a fierce storm. that no one saw coming. The waves were relentless. Yoshi and Teng Shen knew that they weren't coming out of this alive. They held each other close as they waited for their inevitable deaths but at the moment, they were not worried about themselves. They were worried about their children. April would be alone and Leonardo would have no one to help him control his powers and there wasn't a soul in the entire kingdom who even knew about them.

The boat soon began to tip into the water and the two lovers held each other close as they waited for their time to die.

* * *

April fell to her knees, crying her eyes out at the news delivered to her. Just a few feet behind her, Leo was fighting back his own tears. His gloved hand covered his mouth. 'They're... gone. I don't have anyone to help me control my powers what am I going to do now?...' Leo looked at his sister and shook away his thoughts at the moment. He took several deep breaths then walked over to April and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. April gasped at Leo's put his hand on her shoulder. Leo smiled at her and April could tell that he was trying to control his emotions since he was just as sad as her. Leo held his hands out and immediately, April threw herself into them. She cried on his shoulder and Leo hugged her back all while controlling his emotions. 'This... this is the first time I've touched someone in... years...' Leo thought to himself. That evening, there was a funeral for the royal parents. Everyone in the kingdom came in black clothes to mourn the loss of their king and queen. One big picture of the king and queen was covered in a black cloth since their bodies were never found.

* * *

A few weeks later, April and Leo were still mourning the loss of their parents but they had their own ways of coping. April was speaking to the other servants in the castle but Leo shut himself in his room as usual. April walked to his room, still in her black dress with a black cloth on her head. She knocked on his door and said, "Leo? Please come out. I know you're in there. Everyone has been asked where you are. I know you're hurting just like I am." April swallowed a few tears as she continued to speak to him. "Everyone is telling me to be brave and I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. Leo, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in... please." She leaned against the door and told him, "Leo, it's just you and me now." She started slid down the door and asked him, "What are we gonna do now, Leo?" Tears were now in full force as she choked out, "Do you want to build a snowturtle?"

In Leo's room, Leo was also leaning on his door with tears streaming down his face as he looked at his room. His room was mostly covered in ice and he had to stop the snowflakes from falling. 'I have to hide my emotions now. I can't let you in, April. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later..._

Prince Leonardo was now 21 and it is time for him to become king of New York. Many ships that do trading with the Kingdom have come to see the coronation of Prince Leonardo. Everyone in the kingdom was buzzing with excitement since the doors were finally going to open for the first time in over ten years. "Welcome to our Kingdom!" One of the castle servants greeted and did so over and over in several different languages as people got of their boats. The servant was thanked in several languages including, French, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Latin, and many more. "Watch your step, please! The gates will be opening soon," The servant told them.

"Why do I have to wear this?" A boy asked his mother from the sidewalk. "Because the prince has finally come of age! It's Coronation day!" His mother answered in a happy tone as she fixed his tie. "But that's not my fault!" The boy retorted.

Everyone was in awe as the decorations were being set up. The decorations were a beautiful green and blue which was a perfect representation of the upcoming King of New York. Nearby, a pale green mutant turtle and his red and purple pet turtle stood by his sleigh. "What do you want, Chompy?" Donnie asked with a smile, he was holding a slice of pepperoni pizza. _"'Give me a snack',"_ He then said in a squeaky voice, pretending to be his turtle pet. The red/purple turtle panted happily, waiting. His eyes traveled with the slice of pizza as Donnie moved it back and forth. "What's the magic word? _'Please!'"_ Donnie lifted the pizza and Chompy bit into it. Donnie smiled and took another piece for himself as he petted the turtle happily.

"Oh my gosh!" A woman exclaimed to her husband as they went by, they didn't even notice the two. "I can't believe they're opening the gates! For a whole day!" Her husband explained in the same happy tone as his wife. The woman smiled happily as she pulled him. "Faster Bradford!" She giggled as she pulled him.

On the docks, a lord and his two guards walked into the town and stared at the castle. The purple creature, Lord Dregg, sighed. "New York, out most mysterious trade partner..." He started to smile evilly as he was ready to find out their secrets. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" Lord Dregg paused for a moment then said, "Did I say that out loud?"

Two adults stared at the castle in awe as one said, "Oh! I can't wait to see the future King and princess! I bet they are absolutely lovely!" His friend nodded and said, "Yeah, I bet they are beautiful!"

* * *

In the castle April was snoring loudly with her mouth open in her bed, still, hair in her mouth as her butt stuck up under the covers. " _Princess April?_ " Honeycutt, one of the head servants, called out. " _Princess April?_ "

"Huh?" April cleared her throat as she lifted her hair up tiredly. "Yeah?" She asked as she took some hair out of her mouth. _"Oh, so sorry to wake up, Ma'am!"_ Honeycutt told her. "No, no. I've been up for hours...!" She lied as she laid her head on her hand. She drifted off for a second then snapped her head back up and said in her best 'I'm awake' voice, "Who is it?!"

 _"Um, still me, Ma'am..."_ Honeycutt stammered. _"The gates will be opening soon. Time to get ready."_ April nodded her head then tiredly said, "Mm-hmm. Ready for what?"

 _"Um... your brother's coronation, Ma'am?"_ April then mumbled, "My brother's... coronation..." Then she immediately woke up once she saw the dress she'd picked out; a dress with no sleeves and a black middle with a yellow skirt that went down to her feet. She also had black dress shoes with a yellow rose on them as the buckle. She gasped excitedly and shouted, "It's coronation day!" Her deep blue eyes widened as she jumped out of bed.

April came out of her room just a few minutes later and was putting the finishing touches on her hair, which was in a bun being held up by a yellow ribbed. She ran out and grabbed the hand of a female servant, spinning her round which almost made her drop her dish. "It's coronation day, everyone!" April cheered loudly as she ran to another servant, who was opening the blinds on a window, coughing as dust flew off from it since it hasn't been open in many years. "All the doors and window are opening!" April shouted in awe as light flooded through the castle as multiple doors opened. "I didn't think they did that anymore! Thought they might have rusted after all these years." She ran through the halls and a multitude of servants were carrying golden plates. "Wow! I didn't even know that we owned 3,000 salad plates?"

"I have roamed these empty halls for so many years. We have a ballroom but no balls! Who has a ballroom with no balls!" She exclaimed as she slid through the room where the servants were bustling to get things ready. She ran toward the stairs and slid down the railing. "Finally, it's time to open up the gates!"

She jumped off the railing and shook hands with a suit of armor then pursed her lips as its hand fell out and she carefully put it back in. "There will be real people and mutants. Not paintings or drawing or even stuff animals but real humans and mutants and maybe some aliens!" She then leaned out the window. "But I am ready for this change!" She jumped onto the plank of the window cleaner that was used to clean the windows and pulled up so she could see more ships pulling in. "Since for the first time in forever! There will be music and light! I'll be dancing through the night even!" She smiled as she imagined herself dancing as she swung on the plank.

She went back into the castle and went to the forest outside the castle. "I don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I think I'm somewhere in the middle..." She decided. "Because for the first time in forever, I won't be alone!" She picked up a stray turtle and said excitedly, "I can't wait to meet everyone!" She gasped in happiness as the instant thought in her head. "What if I meet _The One_?!"

She ran back to the castle with the biggest grin on her face and once she returned, she wrapped herself in a curtain. "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all! I'm fetchingly draped against the wall, a picture of sophisticated grace... Oh!" She chuckled as she hit herself with the rope connected to the curtain. She unwrapped herself and put her hair behind her ear. "I suddenly see him standing there, a handsome stranger tall and kind..." She smiled, looking at a statue of a soldier, imagining that he was her future lover. "I can just see him standing there. Ready to ask me for a dance with yellow roses in hand!" She smiled widely as she stood next to the dessert table and put a few desserts on her mouth. "I wanna stuff some chocolate and pizza in my face..."

"The guys I meet I just know that we'll laugh and talk all evening which is kinda bizarre but that's nothing like the life I've led so far!" She giggled happily as she swung the head of the soldier around but ran away quickly once it fell on top of the cake. She then ran to the paintings room and smiled at the sheer beauty of them all. "Because for the first time in forever, there will be beautiful music, and fun," She soon started to pretend to be the people in the paintings. "Since for the first time in so long... I could be noticed by something." She sighed with a bit of sadness her voice as she put her hand out as if to accept a wedding ring. She soon got back into her happy attitude and started to jump on a few couches and got into the positions of the dancers on the paintings. "I know that it is insane to dream I'd find romance but tonight, I finally got a chance..."

* * *

Leo was in his room in a dark blue suit with his gloves on as always., He looked out the window and saw the sheer amount of people. He gulped nervously as he saw them all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't let them in..." He said to himself for the 100th time that morning. "Don't them see... be the good turtle that you must always be..."

He walked to the picture of his father and who was holding a candle and pot that he had to hold for his coronation. He slowly took off his gloves and picked up the samples. He practiced for hours last night and he needed to let them thaw from last night. "Conceal... don't feel..." Leo turned to face an invisible audience. "I have to put on a show..." He gasped silently as the objects in his hands started to freeze in his hands. He put them back down quickly and put his gloves back on. "I make one wrong move and everyone will know..." He started today at his hands and whispered to himself, "Relax, Leo. It's only for today."

"It's only for today!" April shouted as she ran outside to the courtyard.

"It's going to be agony until it's over..." Leo sighed as he made his decision as he walked to his door.

"It's been agony waiting for this moment!" April shouted.

"Tell the guard to open up the gates..." Leo commanded in an authoritative tone as he opened his bedroom door then he straightened his tie.

"The gates are open!" April shouted happily as the gates finally opened. She walked among the people, smiling as they greeted her warmly and complimented her. "I can't believe that everyone is here!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see..." Leo chanted to himself as he walked down the hallway as slowly as he could. He was dreading this moment since he'd realized that it would come sooner then he wanted.

"I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!" April continued to wave at more people as she danced without a care in the world.

"Be the good turtle you always have to be..." Leo breathed as he opened the window in the hallway and stared at the people coming inside.

"This is a chance to change my lonely world!" April smiled in happiness as she jumped up to the wall to look down at the sheer amount of people coming to see her brother.

"Conceal..."

"This is my chance to possibly find my true love!"

"Conceal, don't feel, I can't let them know!"

"This will all end tomorrow, so it has to be today!" April grabbed a man's hand to get down, the man was a bit startled, but he smiled knowing the princess was happy to be out of the castle after so many years. She then ran around the corner which was near the docks. "Cause finally for the first time in forever..." She shouted as she started to get faster, "Nothing is in my way! OOF!" April yelled as she fell into a rowboat, yelling out as she started to fall into the water.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

April suddenly fell into a boat on the dock. She screamed as it started to tip into the water until something came down on it and she screamed once again as she flew into the air and back in the boat causing a piece of seaweed to fall on her face. She lifted the seaweed off her and she was not happy. "HEY!" She said angrily as she looked around for one responsible for this.

A man with jet black hair calmed his horse down. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked. The man was missing a few teeth, he had deep brown eyes, and a few freckles were sprinkled around his face. April gave him an awkward smile. "Hey," She repeated while chuckling nervously. She removed the seaweed from her head then answered his earlier question. "Uh, no, no, I'm ok." The man got off his horse and walked closer to the boat. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually."

The man sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." He held out his hand to help her up all while smiling at her in a gentlemanly way. April smiled and took his hand slowly. The man snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Uh..." He helped up then bowed while saying, "Sir Casey Jones at your service. I come here as a knight for Princess Miwa of Japan," He told her. She stared at him in silence then she said, "Oh! I'm Princess April of New York." She curtseyed to him. "Princess?" Casey bowed to one knee and said, "Your Majesty." Casey's horse with black fur and a white mane also bowed down but the foot that was holding the boat, starting to go up and it began to tip over. April yelped as she fell backwards and Casey fell on top of her. Once the horse realized what he had done, he put his foot back down, which made April fall on Casey's chest.

She smiled awkwardly then said, "Oh, boy! This is awkward. Not 'you're awkward' but just because we're... I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Casey helped up her when she finished talking. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of New York with my horse," Casey told her in a serious voice, then chuckled and said in a joking manner, "And every moment after."

"No! No, no, it's fine! I'm not that princess. I mean," April began as she got out of the boat. "Now, if you had hit my brother, Leo, then he probably would've kicked you out just for touching him. Oh man, that just sounded mean. Forget what I just said... well... Lucky you... it's just me," April told him then she proceeded to pet his horse. "'Just' you?" Casey asked then he chuckled a bit.

April just chuckled while staring at him. A bell started chiming loudly, and she gasped. "The Bells. The coronation. I...I" She bumped into a post and backed up more. "I have to go. I better go. Uh… bye!" She waved before lifting up her dress and running up towards the castle. 'Oh man. I have to get to the coronation but... Casey was really cute...'

Casey waved after her, smiling. The horse waved, as well, and Casey gulped. "Oh, no," he squeaked, then was in the water. He lifted the boat off his head, spitting out some water and smiling after the girl. 'So that's Princess April... my part of the mission is complete. Now, it's up to Miwa to finish her part.'

* * *

A choir sang gently in harmony for the crowd in the sanctuary as Leo stood in front of the bishop. April, who was a few feet to his right, looked behind her, and Casey was sitting but trying to inch away from a sleeping and drooling man. She noticed that he was sitting by a girl with short black hair and was wearing a black dress with silver linings. 'That must be Princess Miwa.' He smiled awkwardly at her and she returned the same awkward smile.

Leo bowed low as the bishop laid a crown onto his head. He straightened and looked down with a worried look on his face as the man presented a pillow with the candle and pot. He started to reach for them nervously, but the bishop cleared his throat. "Your Majesty… your gloves…" He whispered.

Leo looked at him then looked down at his hands and slowly took off the gloves. 'You'll be fine. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.' He gently laid the gloves on the pillow and with very shaky hands, picked up the items, turning to the crowd, and concentred hard as the bishop chanted a prayer. Everyone immediately stood up and listened to the Japanese prayer. Leo looked down worriedly as ice started to form on the bottom of each item. 'Nonononononono... not now!'

"...King Leonardo of New York," the bishop concluded in English and with not a moment to lose, Leo quickly put the items back on the pillow and he had his gloves back on. "King Leonardo of New York!" the crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

Later that night, lively music was played as the guests danced happily, switching partners from time to time. The music stopped after a few minutes and everyone bowed in respect. Honeycutt entered the room and announced, "King Leonardo of New York!" Leo walked in with posture and obviously-practiced calmness. 'Just breath, Leo and it will all be over soon.' Honeycutt then announced, "Princess April of New York!" April stumbled in, smiling and waving happily at the sheer amount of people.

The servant stuttered a bit as he grabbed her shoulders, waving her to stand next to Leonardo. "Oh, are you sure?" She asked quietly as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think I'm supposed to…" He planted her there, then left quickly before she could ask any more questions, then she nodded. "Oh, OK." Leo continued to smile at the crowd as April took a small step away from him since she did not want to invade his space. Everyone clapped for them, and then went back to their dances. April cleared her throat after a while then put some her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," a masculine voice said, almost unfamiliar to her. April was startled. 'Man, Leo's definitely changed over the years... well duh... so have I...' She looked at her older brother, who was looking at her with a gentle, welcoming smile. "'Hi' me?" She asked wanting to confirm he was saying hi to her. Leo gave a single nod. "Oh. Um, hi," She said back feeling a bit awkward.

Leo nodded, satisfied with the response, then looked back at his sister. "You look beautiful," He complimented sincerely. "Thank you," April said immediately. "You look beautiful-er… I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller…" Leo chuckled as she stumbled over her words. 'That's my sister, all right...'

"You look handsome," She told him quickly. Leo chuckled again. "Thank you," He said then he turned back to the crowd of people. "So, this is what a party looks like," He observed as he looked at the happy guests. April leaned towards him a bit. "It's warmer than I expected," She said jokingly then jokingly.

"What is that amazing smell...?" Leo asked. They both inhaled deeply, then looked at each other, saying simultaneously: "Chocolate…! Pizza...!"

They collapsed in a fit of giggles, and April was about to say something, but Honeycutt cleared his throat. They both looked at the purple Lord, who was bowing to them. Leo bit his lip subtly. Lord Dregg. A very suspicious trade partner of theirs. 'Oh, great. I remember Father talking about him from time to time. This should be interesting...'

"Lord Dregg, of Brit-ane," Honeycutt introduced the man. "Britain!" Dregg corrected, snapping at the servant. He then took a breath and walked calmly to the royal siblings. "Lord Dregg of Britain, Your Majesty. As your closest trade partner, it only seems fitting that I offer your sister her first dance of the night," He politely asked.

Lord Dregg then proceeded to a few ridiculously stupid dance moves. April and Leo giggled helplessly as the top of his head came down, showing his brain. Leo smirked mischievously then said with a smile on his face "Oh, thanks, she'd love to." Dregg smiled. "Well, lucky you!" he smirked. April tried to argue with her brother, but she was whisked away by Lord Dregg. She looked back at her brother, who mouthed his apology. 'This should be fun to watch and use against her in the future...'

"Your Highness..." Leo turned to see Princess Miwa of Japan bowing in front of him. "Yes..." She held out her hand and asked, "May I have this dance?" Leo gulped nervously then said not wanting to be rude, "Yes..." Then the two proceeded to dance to the music.

* * *

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker but I want to let Y'all know that in this story Miwa is NOT related to Splinter. She is 100% related to Shredder. It's only for this story and I can do what I want. Karai is not in this story. Sorry... anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dregg danced around the princess in an awful manner, exclaiming things and asking about his 'amazing' dancing. Oh, April was amazed, alright; at how bad it was. 'I know snowturtles who can dance better then this guy.' "Ow. Ow," she said, trying not to be too rude to the trade partner as he stepped on her feet unintentionally. "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open," he told her. She nodded and started to pay attention as he start to ask better questions. "Why did they shut them in the first place? Hmm? Do you know the reason?" Dregg asked suspiciously. "No," April said simply. To be honest, April didn't know why the gates were always shut. One day they were always open, now they aren't. It's as simple as that.

"No," he repeated, then smiled. "All right. Hang on." April gasped as she was suddenly dipped backwards, giving her a full view of Leo. She was surprised to see him dancing with another princess. 'I think that's Princess Miwa. It seems like their having fun.' April thought to herself. She felt proud of her brother. Maybe now he was finally getting out of his comfort zone. "They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing!" Dregg said, bringing her back up and spinning her. "Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" he exclaimed, dancing around her as she tried to keep track of the alien.

* * *

As April and Lord Dregg were dancing, Leo was dancing with Princess Miwa. "So, how's it feel to be king of New York?" Princess Miwa asked. "Hmm. Not much different from being a prince of New York. Just more responsibilities and duties that I need to take care of," Leo told her.

"Yes. My father plans on me becoming Queen of Japan one day. I just need to find a prince or king to marry," She told him. "King Oroku Saki. I have heard stories about him from my father and mother." "And as I about your parents from my father. But enough about our parents, I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer for you," He told her. "Why have the gates to your castle been closed? I have heard rumors that they have been closed for almost 15 years." Leo nodded. He couldn't tell her the truth so he told her, "When my sister and I were younger, we went out playing in the forest near here. We got ambushed by some bandits. We got out alive but our father decided to keep us safe but locking us inside the wall of the castle."

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, King Leonardo," Princess Miwa said as the two finished their dance and she bowed at him. "Please... call me Leo," He told her as he bowed back.

* * *

Leo returned to his original spot and bowed to a couple who came to him, then April walked over to him, looking disgruntled. "Tell me when you're ready for another round, milady," Dregg said as he left her. "Well, he was sprightly," Leo chuckled as April pulled her dress strap up. "Especially for an alien with such pointy feet! Oh!" April groaned, grabbing her feet as Leo giggled again. "Are you OK?" he asked with a bit of concern. "I've… never been better. This is so nice. How was your dance with the princess?" April admitted, looking at her brother with a smile. "It was nice. Princess Miwa was very... pleasent." April nodded and looked at all the happy people in ballroom. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me, too," Leo admitted with a smiled. But then he frowned and looked away from her sadly. "But it can't." "Why not?" April asked as she was going to touch her brother, but then flinched as he moved away. "It just, can't!" Leo said, sighing deeply as he tried to compose himself. "...Excuse me for a minute," April said sadly as she walked away. 'I don't understand. Why is Leo acting like this? I thought that he would leave the doors open once he became king but he isn't. Why? I was even hoping that the princess would give him that confidence but it didn't.'

As she was thinking to herself, she ran into a man and gasped as said man bumped into her as he bowed to the woman in front of him while saying, "I'd be honored." April nearly fell backwards, but then a hand caught hers. She looked up and heard a familiar voice. "Glad I caught you." She smiled and with a breath of relief, said, "Casey."

He helped her up, then they started dancing to the music.

A few minutes later, they were by the door. "And I usually have the entire parlor to myself to slide!" April chuckled then gasped as she accidentally his the man in the face. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. Casey nodded in an 'it's OK' fashion.

They walked down the path. "Your physique helps too, I'm sure." Casey looked at her hair. "What's this?" Casey asked, pointing to the white streak in her hair. "Oh, I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a samurai rabbit," she said shyly. "I like it."

Later, the two were sitting on a balcony together, eating sandwiches April had taken from the kitchen. "Yep. The whole thing. Like that." Casey chuckled and ate the sandwich.

"Wait, wait, so you've been the knight for Princess Miwa since you were ten?" April asked again.

"Yes. My father was a knight as well but he died protecting the queen but she also died from poison," Casey said. "That's horrible! What about your mother?" April said.

"Gone as well. But I have my little sister and Princess Miwa. King Oroku Saki was generous enough to provide me and my sister a home in the castle. I swore then to protect Princess Miwa with my life," Casey said. "So... how close are you and your little sister?" She asked. "Very. I'm the only family she has. Well, Princess Miwa loves her like a little sister as well."

April nodded in agreement. "Reminds me of me and Leo in a way, He and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, he just… shut me out, and I never knew why." Casey gently grasped her hand. "I'd never shut you out," he said matter-of-factly. April looked up at him with a smile. "Ok, do you mind if I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy! It's my middle name," Casey said. April stood up. "For all my life, it's been a series of doors in my face." She slammed the balcony door to reinforce her point. "And then suddenly I bump into you…" "I was thinking the same thing, because, even though I'm a knight for the princess, I'm still looking to find my own place" Casey gestured to the land below them. "And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue or even the pizza…"

"But with you…"

"But with you, I found my place…"

"I can see your face…"

"And it's nothing like I've ever seen before!" they both said, then smiled. "Love is an open door!"

* * *

They continued to go around the castle grounds, covering that they were psychic and that they both liked sandwiches.

They were now by a waterfall, and Casey turned to April. "Can I ask something crazy?" He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

April gasped. "Can I say something crazier? Yes~!" she squealed, biting her lip excitedly. 'My part is now complete. I have gotten Princess April. Now Princess Miwa needs to get King Leonardo.'

* * *

"Pardon, sorry," April said as she pushed past people in the ballroom with Casey in tow. "Can we just get around through? Oh, there he is!" April smiled, approaching her brother, who was speaking to another couple. "Leo!" Leo turned to her. "Uh, I mean, 'King'! Me again, um…" April continued as Leo bid his farewell to the couple and turned to her. "May I present Knight Arnold."

"Casey, Your Majesty," Casey bowed. "You may call me Casey if you wish." Leo looked at them, waiting for them to get to the point. 'Have patience, Leo. Breathe, the night is almost over.'

"We would like to ask you," They both said, stumbling over who was talking, "if you would bless…" They giggled. "Our marriage!"

Leo blinked in shock. "Marriage?" He asked with a surprised.

"Yes!" April squealed happily. "I'm sorry, I'm confused-"

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves… We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have a roast, soup, and ice cream. And then…" she gasped, turning back to Casey. "Would we live here?!"

"Here?" Leo asked, taking a subtle step back. "Absolutely!" Casey said with emphasis. "April…" Leo said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, we can invite your sister to stay with us!" April told Casey happily. "What? No, no, no, no…" April deftly glanced at her brother. "Of course we have the room," she said to Casey. "Wait, April, slow down," Leo said, finally gaining their attention. "No one's sister is staying here, no one is getting married." The duo looked at her sadly. "Wait, what?" April asked. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Leo asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No," April said as she grabbed Casey's hand. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us." She stepped next to her new fiancé. Leo breathed out and told her, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," April retorted back at him. "April, what do you know about true love?" Leo asked. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" April said in a moment of anger. Leo gasped, then sighed deeply, calming himself. "You ask for my blessing, and I say no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Casey tried to reason but it didn't work. "No, you may not," Leo said, trying to keep his breathing under control. "A-And I think you should go." He started walking, passing a guard and saying to him, "Close the gates, the party's over."

"Your Majesty," Honeycutt tried but he too failed. "Leo, no, wait!" April said, grabbing his glove and accidentally taking it off. "Hey! Give that back!" Leo said desperately. "Leo, please, please!" April begged. "I can't live like this anymore!" Leo looked at her with shining eyes. "Then leave," He told her sadly. April gasped in shock.

Leo looked down in shame, starting to walk away. April breathed deeply, trying to wrap her mind around it all. "What did I ever do to you?!" She demanded. "Enough, April!" Leo said desperately, still walking. "No, why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!" Leo clenched his eyes shut as he fought…

"What are you so afraid of?!" April screamed at him as Leo reached the door.

Not being able to help back anymore, he said, "I said 'ENOUGH'!" As he turned around, ice went flying out of his hand and making a barrier around him, spikes of ice pointing at all the people, making them gasp and step back in fear.

Dregg yelped a bit as it almost hit him. "Sorcery…" he muttered. "I knew there was something dubious going on here...

Casey looked at him in shock. 'This was the secret. This definitely wasn't in Master Shredder's scenario of their hiding. Princess Miwa and I need to make a different plan.'

"Leo…" April said quietly. Leo grabbed for the door handle with his gloved hand, his other one clenched to his plastron as he looked at all the people staring at him. 'They know my secret… They're going to come after me… Just like Usagi told me so long ago…' and with those thoughts in his mind. He opened the door and ran out.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update. I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow but it's late where I live and I need some sleep. Good night, and have an awesome day/night! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo ran through the front doors with a grunt, then gasped at all the people mingling in the courtyard.

"It's him!"

"The king!"

Leo's eyes widened in fear as the people mumbled amongst themselves cheerily. He looked behind himself, then charged toward the crowd.

"It is him!"

He was stopped by a family, who bowed at him. "King Leonardo." Leo quickly rushed past them, feeling a bit of remorse and fear as he tried to maneuver through the crowd. He was stopped again by a woman holding a baby. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Leo backed away towards a fountain in fear as he was trying to escape the searchful eyes. "N-No… p-please," he stuttered, then gasped as his ungloved hand touched the fountain. The ceramic was immediately coated in ice, which spread to the water, making it freeze in a nightmarish position. Spectators looked at it in awe and mortification.

"There he is! Stop him!" Leo gasped and turned toward the door, where Dregg and his two guards were running. "Please, just stay away from me," Leo said shakily, putting his hands out to show that he meant no harm. "Just stay away-" But before he could stop himself, ice shot from his hands to the door, knocking down the guards and Lord Dregg.

The Lord scrambled to a sitting position. "Monster. Monster!" He accused. Leo gasped again in fear, tears forming in his eyes but not spilling as he backed away. He looked at his hands in fear, then at the people. The woman shielded her baby from the turtle, a look of motherly protection on her face. 'I... I am a monster...'

He ran through the people, who cleared a path. "Leo!" April called, surveying the scene. She ran towards her brother past the Lord with Casey following her from behind. Leo ran down the stairs and past the courtyard, having had to pull up his suit legs to keep from stepping on them as he stopped short at the fjord. "Leo!" April called again. Leo grunted, looking back for a second, and backing up, too upset to realize ice was forming beneath his feet. When he did notice, he gasped and looked down, seeing the water freeze.

"Wait, please!" April said as she and Casey arrived on the stairs. Leo glanced back at them, and then with grim determination, ran across the fjord, not noticing as the ice continued to spread. "Leo, stop!" April pleaded, then yelped as she slipped on the ice-covered fjord. Casey ran to her, steadying her as she stared after her brother. "Leo…"

A few flakes of snow fluttered down as Casey surveyed the scene. "The fjord…" He said after a second. April looked at it herself. Ice was spreading rapidly across the entire body of water, trapping ships and not showing any signs of stopping.

From the courtyard, the guests and those who lived in New York looked up curiously. "Snow?" a few asked in confusion. It was summertime. April who was now shivering as she held her arms to provide some sort of warmth, walked past them all, tears gathering in her eyes. Casey followed her. "Are you alright-?"

"No," she answered immediately. Casey dodged a person. "Did you know?" He asked as he caught up to her. April looked at him for a second, then sighed. "No."

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Lord Dregg exclaimed dramatically. "He must be stopped! You must go find him!" He screamed at his guard, who looked at him with wide eyes as the Lord grabbed his face. "No!" April told him as she ran over to him.

Lord Dregg hid behind his guards, pulling them closer together as a more effective shield. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!"

"No, no! I'm completely ordinary!" April exclaimed. Casey came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's right, she is!"

April looked at him and smiled. "...In the best way."

"And my brother is not a monster!" April went on. "He nearly killed me!" Lord Dregg exclaimed. "Dude, you just slipped on ice," Casey said calmly.

"His ice!"

"It was an accident. He was scared." April put her hands together nervously. "He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this." Lord Dregg rolled his green eyes, not believing a word she said. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed him." April sighed once. "And so, it's me who needs to go after him."

"What?!" Casey demanded. "Bring me my horse, please!" April called to a guard, walking over. "April, no! I'm a knight so I should go get him," Casey said, walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's too dangerous."

April scoffed lightly. "Leo is not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this alright."

"I'm coming with you, then. As a knight, I should be there to protect you," Casey insisted. "No," April said, holding his hand. "I need you here taking care of New York. Plus, you a knight for Princess Miwa." She stepped into her shawl, offered by Honeycutt.

"On my honor," Casey said, bowing to her as she mounted her horse. "I leave Sir Casey and Princess Miwa in charge," she announced to the courtyard.

Casey looked at them, then back at her. "Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me." With that, she took off on her horse, determined to get her only living family back.

* * *

Inside the castle, Princess Miwa and Sir Casey were talking about their plan. "So, you got the deep trust of Princess April?" Casey nodded. "Yes, after being trapped in the castle for as long as she has, her trust was easy to gain. What about with King Leonardo?"

"Quiet, reserved. His trust will not be easy to get, especially since he ran off. Still, out of all of father's scenarios, I never expected for there to be powers," Princess Miwa told him. "Same here. But still, the plan doesn't change. We conquer the kingdom without fail." She nodded. "Yes. We must not fail."

"Agreed. We must succeed by any means necessary." Princess Miwa nodded. "So... Princess April... do you like her?" Casey shook his head. "No. She's nice and funny but not my type. Besides, you already know my type." Princess Miwa blushed slightly but then said in a cold-hearted tone. "You already know what my father would do if he found out if you have these feelings so stop them now." Then she left Casey alone.

* * *

 **...Yeah... I'm not making Casey like Hans. I like Casey. He doesn't deserve to get Hans character so I changed it. If you don't like it then don't read. It's still going to be like the movie but again just with this twist. Nothing more. Anyway, thanks for reading, see Y'all next time. Don'** **t forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter7

Far, far away, on a mountain, Leo was climbing it and clutching his gloveless hand close to his plastron. 'I... I can't go back home. They'll just see me for the monster I am. Sorry, April." He stopped for a second and looked around. "If this is going to be my new home, then I should make myself more comfortable." Leo took a deep breath and started to let his magic flow out through his ungloved hand. Slowly, he let his ice come out more and more. "This feels amazing!"

Leo looked at his gloved hand and made a small smile. "Well, now that they know, guess I don't need this glove anymore." He took off his glove and threw it in the air. He made more ice come out from his hands and he gained more and more confidence as he did. 'I wonder...' Using his ice magic, he made Mikey the Snowturtle. 'This is beautiful!' Leo smiled at the beauty of his ice. He started to walk closer to the small canyon, "I wonder what else I can do."

Since he knew that he could make a snowturtle just by thinking about it, Leo thought about it then he could make a staircase. He threw out his hands and a small staircase came up. He carefully put a foot on the staircase and all the frost surrounding the stairs disappeared and a staircase made of ice was make. "I'm free from everyone! Everything!"

Feeling more confident then he ever has in his life, he ran and slammed his foot on the ground and a floor of ice in the shape of a snowflake was made. "This will be my new home, now I just need to make some adjustments." He looked around with a smile, planning out ideas for himself. He bit his bottom lip in excitement as he brought his arms up slowly. The snowflake rose, stable supports under it and walls starting to form.

He smiled, putting a green-blue tint into the snowflake base on the ground, then made another layer of ice cover it and spread to the walls which formed a beautiful ceiling. A chandelier started forming on the ceiling. A concentrated frown formed on his face, and he immediately decided. "I'm never going back because now the past is in the past." He told himself then he took off his crown and threw it across the room.

'Since this is my new home, I'm going to need to wear something more my style.' Using his ice magic, he transformed his suit went to something more comfortable, a light blue shirt and a nice set of dark blue slacks. He started to walk toward the door that led to a pavilion he'd made. "This storm is pretty crazy... but the cold never bothered me anyway." With a smile plastered on his face, he turned around and let the doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Riding on her horse, April sighed as she tried calling her brother's name again. "Leo! Leo!" She continued her journey for hours, her only warmth her sleeveless dress and thin shawl. "Leo, it's me, April! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry," She shivered, "It's all my fault. I'm sorry." She looked around, then at her horse, who was all the way up to his legs in snow. "Of course, none of it would have happened if he had told me about it…" She muttered to herself annoyed, then frowned ruefully. She gasped in surprise as snow fell off a tree onto her and her horse. She was thrown into the snow and her shawl fell over her head as she shuttered. When she got the shawl off, she saw her horse running away.

"No, no, no!" She called, to no avail, he was already gone. She shivered and gathering her bearings. "O-Okay…" She tried to get a grip on the tree she was under to hoist herself up, only to get another load of snow dumped onto her. She groaned.

April panted as she lifted up her dress and walked miserably through the thick snow. It was very difficult sijnce the snow went all the way to her thighs. "Snow. It just had to be snow. H-He couldn't have tropical magic that covered the fjords with white sand and warm…" As she wrapped her shawl around herself, she looked over at smoke coming out of a chimney. "Fire!" She exclaimed happily chuckling. She then yelped as she fell forward down the hill she stood on, her shawl got caught in a tree branch as she landed in a still-flowing creek. She kept her hands up out of the water to keep them from getting wet, as well, and slowly lifted herself out of the water. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" she repeated to herself as she walked towards the smoke.

April walked towards the smoke and by the time she got there, her dress was completely frozen and she had to hold her arms out a little to keep from getting frostbite. She walked to the stairs, having to make an effort to move her legs up the stairs. She banged on the sign above her. "Wandering Murakami's Trading Post!" Snow fell off a smaller sign. "Ooh! And sauna!"

She opened the door and walked in, gasping as the wind pushed the door back closed. "Kon'nichiwa," A voice said from the counter and April turned towards it. A big man stood there with black glasses on. He had on a white outfit and had gray hair, and a kind smile. 'I wonder if he is blind?' April asked herself but didn't ask since it seemed like a rude question.

"Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention." He held up a bottle. April blinked. "Oh. Great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots… And dresses?" Murakami continued to smile then said, "That would be in the winter department." April looked over and there was a lonely icepick, rope, a pair of boots, and a winter outfit. "Oh." She slowly started to walk towards them. She asked him, breaking the silence, "So, I was just wondering. Has another person, I don't know, the king, Leonardo, perhaps, passed through here?" She grabbed the outfit and boots then walked to the counter.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear," Murakami said after a second, chuckling lightly as April put the items on the counter. The door opened, and a tall, lean figure in a snow-covered suit, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and a purple mask tied around his head. He panted and looked around with brick-red eyes. April studied him then looked at the weird shape on his back. 'Is that... a turtle shell?'

"You and this hito **(1)**. Kon'nichiwa! Big summer blowout!" The figure approached her, and April hummed nonchalantly and leaned on the counter. He muttered something into the mask covering his mouth, and April blinked at him. "Huh?" He leaned in, and April leaned away a bit nerveously. "Behind you," He said. April blinked again, then gasped in realization and moved out of the way of the counter. "Oh. Sorry."

The mysterious traveller grabbed a medium-sized pizza pie and put it on the counter, and went to the winter section. "Quite a storm in July, yes?" Murakami asked the new arrival. "Where could it be coming from?" The figure picked up a pickaxe and rope and went back towards the counter. "The North Mountain." "North Mountain…" April repeated lightly to herself. 'I wonder...'

The figure put his stuff on the counter, and Murakami smiled, feeling each item with his thumb to know what it was and what the price was. 'So he is blind.' "That will be 40," He finally told the traveller after a few minutes. "40!? No, 10!" The traveller immediately retorted. "Oh, no, that's not good. See, this is from the winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

The figure rolled his eyes and told him, "You wanna talk about supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." April looked out at his sleigh, which had a ton of ice blocks on it. "Oh, that's a rough business to be in right now," She said idly, then recoiled as the figure looked at her disdainfully. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still 40," Murakami said, almost sadly. "But I will throw in a visit to Murakami's sauna!" He gestured to the door to his left, where you could see some people in a steaming sauna. April waved as the figure sighed. "I've only got 10; help me out here." Feeling for sorry for the traveler for a second, Murakami grabbed the pizza. "Very well. 10 will get you this, and no more." He said as he pushed the pizza closer to the traveller.

April snapped back into her mission, and tapped the traveller's covered arm. "Um, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem… magical?" The traveller took off the mask covering his mouth which exposed pale green skin. "Yes! It did!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

April blinked. She hadn't fully been expecting a human, with the kingdom she lived in, but a mutant turtle? 'He's just like Leo! Cool!' "Now, please step back, while I deal with this hanzai-sha," **(2)** The mutant told her a bit annoyed.

Murakami face scrunched up as he stood to his full height, which was much taller than either of the customers expected. "What did you call me?" He asked. 'Me and my big mouth...'

Next thing the mutant knew, he was thrown out into the snow, empty-handed other than what he'd went in with. He sputtered as a giant red and purple turtle came up to him, eagerly smelling for the pizza. He looked at his friend with a frown. "No, Chompy, I didn't get your pizza," The mutant turtle said defeatedly. Chompy groaned. "But I did find us a place to sleep! And it's free." He smiled, looking over at the small cave-like stable. Chompy snorted.

* * *

April blinked as Murakami sat back down, not having expected that in the least. "I am sorry about this violence," Murakami said as he sat back down. "I will add a plate of warm sushi, so we have good feelings." He held up a fresh plate of sushi. He set it down. "Just the outfit and the boots, yes?" He asked. April bit her lip. "Um…"

* * *

Donnie and Chompy sat in their temporary quarters, Donnie playing a lute. "Aliens are better than mutants," He sang, bored and not too tired, "Chomps, don't you think that's true?"

"Yes, mutants will beat you and curse you and cheat you!" The purple-masked turtle impersonated his friend. "Every one of them's bad, except you!"

"Ah, thanks! But people smell better than both of... us…" Donnie stuttered, chuckling. "Chomps, don't you think I'm right?

"That's once again true, especially you.

"Ya got me, let's call it a night… Goodnight… Don't let the frostbite… bite…" Donnie concluded the song with a smile, sliding his mask around his eyes to block the light out.

The door opened, and both turtles jumped. "Nice duet," April complimented. Donnie sighed in relief. "It's just you. What do you want?" Even as he asked this, he immediately noticed that she'd changed into her winter outfit, which was a green dress with a blue cape, hat, and deep yellow gloves.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," April answered immediately. Donnie looked at her warily, then shrugged. "Sorry. Don't take people places." He put his purple mask back over his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that." Before Donnie could comment, a heavy bag was thrown on his plastron. He grunted and opened it. He blinked, taking out the rope and pickaxe. "Take me to the North Mountain," April said, trying her best to be bold for the first time in her life, "please." Chompy sniffed the bag, then whined as he discovered no food. Specifically pizza. Donnie looked at the princess warily still. "Look, I know how to stop this winter," April tried. Donnie groaned lightly, laying back again. "We leave at dawn. And you also forgot Chompy's pizza." He yelped as a hot plate hit him, and surprisingly the pizza didn't fall off it.

"Sorry! Sorry. Um," April stood up straighter. "We leave now. Right now." She then strode out, and as soon as she was out of sight, she breathed heavily, never having been that bold to… anyone before. Donnie watched her walk out the door, giving Chompy a slice of pizza then taking a bite himself.

* * *

 **So... Raph won't be in this frozen. I might do the second one but I don't know. I need to see Frozen 2 before I make any rash decisions. Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**

 **1\. Person**

 **2\. Criminal**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's go, Chompy!" Donnie encouged. Then he started to pull the sled that he and April were in and soon it started to go faster and April chuckled breathlessly.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Donnie warned with a smile on his face, showing off the gap in his front teeth. April put her feet up on the dashboard of the sled and said causally, "I like fast!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Donnie exclaimed, putting his rein in one hand to use the other to push her feet off. "Get your feet down; this is fresh lacquer. What, were you raised in a barn?!" He spit on it, making April groan as some landed in her eye. 'Gross! Why do boys love to spit?'

"A castle, actually," she muttered darkly as Donnie rubbed the spit to clean the dirt.

Donnie hummed, going back to driving. After about a minute, he looked at the woman he was transporting, her thick red hair and her beautiful blue eyes. A blush tinted his face, and he coughed. "So, um, tell me, what made the king go all ice-crazy?"

April blinked, blush also tinting her cheeks. "Oh, well… It was all my fault. I got engaged, but then he freaked out, because I'd only met him, you know, that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage, so-"

Donnie looked at her incredulously. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" he asked, wondering if the cold was getting to him. 'I really hope I heard that wrong.'

"Yeah. So then I got mad, which made him get mad, and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove…"

"Hang on!" Donnie said, turning completely to face her. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" He demanded, concerned and hard eyes looking into her innocent ones.

"Yes, pay attention. The thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought 'maybe he has a thing about dirt'," April continued, unfazed.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Donnie asked, and April looked at how full-on he was facing her, how he was surveying her face in concentration. She scooted to the further end of the sled, looking him over again. 'This is startign to get awkward.'

"Yes, they did…" she said hesitantly as Donnie rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, Casey is not a stranger."

"Oh? What's his last name?"

April rolled her eyes then said, "...Of the Bronx. Duh!"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Raph."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

April blushed, hesitating for a quick second. "F-Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"EW!"

"And eats it?" Donnie smirked at her.

"Excuse me, sir, he is a prince!" April said sternly.

Their smirk-/glare-off ended as Donnie concentrated on the path again. "All men do it. Even humanoid mutants and aliens. If they… y'know, have nostrils."

April blew out of her nose, then looked back at him. "That doesn't matter. It's true love!"

"It doesn't sound like true love," Donnie fired back.

April scoffed. "Are you some kind of love expert?"

Donnie frowned in thought. "No. But, uh, I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it," April said passively.

Donnie's head perked up. "Stop talking," He ordered gently. I hope I didn't hear what I'm thinking I heard.

"No, no, no. No, no. I'd like to meet these…"

"Shush, I mean it!" Donnie growled, covering her mouth with his large hand.

April growled, taking his hand off her mouth, trying to say something, only for Donnie to shush her again. He grabbed the lantern on the sled and stood up, shining it around. He turned around, hearing something from the back. He leaned in a little, squinting to see what it was.

"Grrrr…"

Donnie gasped as the wolves, obviously not humanoid, slowly, ever so slowly, approached the sled.

"Chompy, go!" Donnie ordered, getting back in the sled. "Go!" Chompy immediately took off, running faster than before.

"What are they?" April asked quickly.

"Wolves."

"Wolves?!"

The said animals were quickly gaining, something Donnie noticed as he reached in the back for something.

"What do we do?" April asked in a panic.

"I got this!" Donnie said immediately, taking the stick he'd grabbed, putting it in the lantern, and setting it on fire. "Just sit down. Don't fall out… and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement!" Donnie said, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?!"

Donnie kicked away a wolf that leapt at them. "Who marries a man she just met?!"

April grabbed Donnie's lute. "It's true love!" She roared, swinging it at him, making him duck and letting her hit her real target; the wolf jumping at them.

"Whoa," Donnie breathed, then yelped as another wolf grabbed him and pulled him from the sled, making him drop the fire stick, which April caught, and grabbed a stray rope hanging from the sled.

"Don!" April called.

"It's Donnie! Ow! Oh!" The turtle groaned, kicking a wolf off his foot.

April set a pack in the sled on fire and threw it at the wolves. "Duck!"

Donnie screamed and ducked as the flaming pack came barrelling at him, hitting the wolves. Still, they persisted.

"You almost set me on fire!" Donnie accused as he climbed the rope to the sled.

"But I didn't!" April fired back immediately.

Chompy groaned, and the two passengers looked where they were running.

"Cliff!" Donnie yelled, eyes wide in panic.

"Get ready to jump, Chompy!" April commanded, only for Donnie to stuff something in her hands.

"You don't tell Chompy what to do! I do!"

April yelled as she was thrown onto Chompy's surprisingly rubbery yet spiky shell.

"Jump, Chompy!" Donnie commanded, cutting the rope that hooked Chompy to the sled.

Chompy jumped over the trench, successful. The sled also jumped a bit with Donnie still in it. The latter had to jump when the sled was as far as it could go, and he scrambled upwards from the cliff, sitting in the snow. The wolves growled and barked, then slowly walked away from their breakfast.

Donnie looked down as his sled crashed and set on fire. "But I just paid it off…" He whimpered. He leaned back in the snow, groaning.

April came over and looked at the sled. "Oh… I'll, um, replace your sled, and everything in it. And… I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She slowly, sadly walked away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chompy nudged Donnie's arm, and the purple-clad turtle groaned. Donnie sighed. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact," He sat up then said, "this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again."

"Is this the way?" April asked herself from a few yards away.

"She'll die on her own," He said as Chompy.

"I can live with that."

"Here we go…" April muttered.

"But you won't get the new sled if she's dead," Donnie reminded himself in Chompy's voice.

"I think, actually, it's up."

"Sometimes I really don't like you," Donnie said to Chompy, who smiled. "Hold up!" Donnie called to April, who stopped, "we're coming!"

"Really? I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along," April said passively.

Donnie chuckled. 'Sure, like you knew where you were going."

* * *

They traveled for days, going upwards towards the source of the storm that had happened what seemed to have just happened yesterday but in reality, had been almost 2 weeks ago.

April paused for a second to catch her breath and looked behind her. "New York…" She sighed sadly, looking at the snow-blanketed kingdom.

Donnie came up behind her. "It's completely frozen…" He said in shock.

April sighed again. "But… it'll be fine, Leo will thaw it."

Donnie looked at her a bit dubiously. "Will he?"

"...Yeah. Now, come on. This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed in a random direction.

Donnie chuckled. "How about this way?" He asked, pointing her finger more upwards. April gasped as she saw the peak of the North Mountain peeking up past the clouds.

* * *

The trio continued upwards, Chompy often getting the spikes on his shell tangled in the icicle vines that hung from the trees. April and Donnie looked around in awe, Donnie running his hands through the vine/icicle things.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful…" April commented, looking around at the beautiful, white-dominant landscape she was in.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" A new voice asked from somewhere. Donnie and April glanced at each other in confusion. 'What was that? Who was that?'

"But it's so white," the voice continued as the searched for the source, "you know, how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?"

A small figure walked up from behind them, a fact neither April nor Donnie realized.

"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?" It shuddered. "No go." It walked up in between April and Donnie, and they both gasped in fear and shock then backed away.

In between the two, there was a short, maybe 3 feet tall, snow-turtle. He had a shell, plastron, stubby little legs connected to feet with three toes, even sticks for hands. He looked a lot like Leo and Donnie, for a mutant turtle snowman, and she immediately realized he was missing something. 'He needs a mask.' April thought to herself.

"Am I right?" It asked with an innocent smile.

April screamed, her foot kicking out and accidentally knocking its head off. It landed in Donnie's oversized hands.

"Hi," It greeted happily.

"You're creepy," Donnie commented, although he was studying it with a quick eye. He threw the head back to April.

"I don't want it!"

"Whoa! Back to you!"

"Please don't drop me," The snowturtle requested gently.

"Come on, it's just a head," Donnie said to April, throwing it back to her.

The snowcreature's body was walking around in circles, looking for its head.

"Ew, ew, the body!" April gasped, throwing the head at it. It crashed into the ground on the body. It then stood up, the head upside down on its body.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" It asked, squinting in confusion.

"Alright, wait one second," April sighed, walking to the snowcreature and turning its head the right way.

"Oh!" It exclaimed once it could see her the right way. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," April smiled as it reinspected itself.

"Now I'm perfect!" It smiled back, throwing its arms out to express its happiness.

"Well…" April looked to the side, then smiled, going into her hat and taking out an orange piece of fabric she'd stolen from the tailor when he was making her dress for Coronation Day. She hadn't known why she'd taken it, but she was glad she had now.

Taking Donnie's mask off his face, earning a squawk of protest but nothing more, she made the eye holes and smiled. Giving Donnie's mask back, she put the orange mask on the snowcreature.

"Ah! I love it!" it yelled in happiness. "OK, let's start over. Hi, everyone. I'm Mikey. And I like warm hugs! And pizza!"

April frowned slightly, inspecting the snowturtle again. "Mikey?"

Mikey had his arms out, obviously waiting for an introduction.

"That's right! Mikey!" April exclaimed happily. 'Mikey's alive! How?'

Mikey still had his hands out. "And you are…?" he asked, still smiling.

"Oh. Um, I'm April."

"And who's the funky-looking smelly turtle mutant?" Mikey whispered, not wanting to offend.

"That's Chompy," April told him, and Chompy bristled at being called smelly.

"Uh-huh. And who's the alien on all fours?" Mikey asked.

"...Chompy," April chuckled as Donnie looked at the short turtle, highly offended.

"Oh, the… OK, makes it easier for me," Mikey smiled, looking them both over again.

"Mikey," April said, and Mikey immediately turned to her. "Did Leo build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Donnie curiously took Mikey's arm as April asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fascinating…" Donnie muttered, inspecting the wooden arm.

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"How does this work? OW!" Donnie exclaimed as the hand slapped him.

"Stop it, Chompy! I'm trying to focus here!" Mikey grabbed the arm back, then turned to April again. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Donnie said, prompting Mikey to turn to him, "We need Leonardo to bring back summer."

* * *

 **Figured I should post two chapters since I've been gone for a while. There are two more pre-written chapters then I will finish up the rest of the story. See Y'all next time! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in New York, everyone was freezing but Casey and Princess Miwa were giving out warm hot chocolate and blankets. "Here are some blankets and hot chocolate. The castle is also open to everyone to stay warm. There are soup and hot chocolate inside as well as fresh warm pizza," Casey said as he and Miwa handed out more blankets and hot chocolate.

"Your highness, we can't be expected to freeze here while you and Sir Casey give away all of New York's warm food and blankets.

"Princess April left me and Sir Casey in charge."

"That's the problem! How do we know that the princess isn't working along that wicked Sorcerer to destroy us all?!" Lord Dregg said with anger in his voice.

"Do not question the princess! I could call this treason, Lord Dregg," Casey said as he gripped his sword. He was ready to protect Miwa at all costs if Lord Dregg did anything.

Lord Dregg stammered with fear. "Treason?" A horse neighing in fear took all of them out of their thoughts. They turned to see Princess April's horse returning to New York without April on his back. Casey quickly rushed to calm down the horse and once he did, everyone started to question April's location. Casey looked at Miwa who nodded confirming what Casey was thinking. Their plans to take over New York have changed.

Casey gives the horse to a citizen and he calls out, "Princess April is in trouble. I need volunteers to come with me to find her." Various men and women started to volunteer themselves. Lord Dregg even volunteer two of his men but he whispered to them, "Be prepared for anything. If you encounter the King, be ready to stop this horrendous winter. Do you understand?" The men nodded knowing what they had to do.

* * *

Donatello, April, Chompy, and Mikey enter a place with snow and icicles pointing at them as if they were swords in the wall. Donatello was questioning April on how she planned to stop the winter. "So, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Simple, I'm going to talk to my brother."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?!" Donatello said in disbelief. "Yep." Donatello rolled his eyes in disbelief. 'Talking doesn't solve everything but she seems way to determined to do anything else and I need a new sled.' Donatello nearly ran into an icicle as he was walking and he carefully moved away from it. "Aren't you scared of your brother?" Donatello asked wondering if this girl was as crazy as he thought.

"Why would I be?" April asked him.

"Yeah, I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," Mikey said without a care in the world as he walked into an icicle getting impaled in the center of his snow shell. "Oh, look. I've been impaled." Mikey laughed happily. 'Yeah, these people are crazy and I can't believe that I'm joining them for a sled.'

* * *

A bit further in, the group found a mountain that was too steep to climb. "The mountain is too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb."

"Says who?" Chompy nudged Donatello to get his attention and he gestured to April. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my brother," April told him as she was climbing the mountainside.

"You're going to kill yourself."

April just ignored him and continued to climb the mountain. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you even know Leonardo wants to even see you?"

Now April was starting to get annoyed. "Okay. I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate, here." April continued to struggle to climb the mountain as Donatello continued to talk. "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

April scoffed at that remark. "Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?"

April once again scoffed. "You mean, the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts."

April continued to struggle up the mountain then she asked hopefully, "Am I almost there?" She had barely made it 15 feet off the ground. "Hey, does the air seem a bit thing to you up here?"

Donatello did a small chuckle then told her, "Hang on. I'll help you down."

"Hey, Chompy! I'm not sure if this is gonna solve the problem but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go."

"HA-HA! Thank goodness. Catch!" April fell off the mountainside and was lucky enough that Donatello was quick enough to catch her. "Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." She told him as he left his arms and followed Mikey.

At the end of the staircase that Mikey found was a big beautiful castle made entirely of ice. Everyone was in complete awe of the castle. "Whoa! Now that's ice. I might just cry with sheer awe."

"Go ahead. I won't judge," April told him then she started to climb up the stairs. Chompy followed in pursuit but he was only able to get up a few stairs before he started to slip over his feet. He continued to struggle to get up the staircase until Donatello decided to help him. "Okay, buddy." Donatello brought him down the staircase and said, "Okay, you need to stay right here, buddy." Chompy sat down and just decided to wait patiently for his owner and his friends to return.

Donatello whistled in awe as he walked up the stairs. "This ice is so flawless. Not even I can make ice look this good."

April and Mikey made it to the entrance first with Donatello behind them still in awe of the ice. April was about to knock but she hesitated. "Knock," Mikey encouraged her. She was about knock but once again hesitated. "Just knock." April continued to hesitate to knock on the door then Mikey whispered to Donatello, "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Mustering up all her courage, April knocked on the doors and on her last knock, the doors opened. She gasped in shock. "Huh? It opened." She whispered to herself, "That's a first." She was about to walk in but she turned around and told Mikey and Donatello, "You two should probably wait out here."

"Are you serious?" Donatello asked.

"Well, the last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"Seriously?! But, but... Oh, come on! This palace is made of ice. Ice is my life and will probably be my entire life!"

"Bye, Chompy!" Mikey was about to walk in but April stopped him too. "You too, Mikey."

"Me too?" He asked sadly.

"Just give us a minute." April walked in the castle with Mikey and Donatello staying behind.

"Okay." Then Mikey started to count to 60. "One, two, three," Donatello joined in at four. "Four, five."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I don't have Frozen on DVD so it took me a bit to get the rest of the movie. IE, I'm using Disney+ to watch Frozen and write this story. I've also been really busy with school so I don't have time to write as much as I want. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

April walked into the ice castle in awe. She couldn't believe that her turtle brother was able to do this. 'I can't believe that Leo was able to do this. It's incredible. I knew that ice was beautiful but never like this.' Everything was made of ice: The stairs, sculptures, ceiling, columns, etc. It seems as if everything was crafted from ice and snow. "Leo? It's me, April." April nearly fell on the ice but quickly caught herself.

"April?" April gasped as she looked up. Her turtle brother looked completely different. He wore an ice blue t-shirt with blue slack and his mask was the same color as it always was but it had a light blue snowflake pattern on it.

"Whoa. Leo, you look different. Different in a good way, not the bad kind and this place... it's amazing."

Leo smiled at his human sister. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Slowly, April started to climb up the steps as she said, "I'm so sorry for what happened back in New York. If I had known..."

Leo backed away from her and said, "No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably leave. Please."

April stayed on the second step and said, "But I just got here." She didn't understand she was his sister. Didn't he want her help?

"April, you belong in New York."

"So do you, Leo."

"No, April. I don't belong in New York. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

April was a bit shocked but she didn't show it. Leo didn't know about New York. "Actually... Leo, you..."

"SIXTY!" A chipper voice shouted.

The two turned towards the voice. "Wait... what was that?"

"Hi! I'm Mikey and I like warm hugs! And pizza!" Mikey shouted as he entered the castle excitedly.

"Mikey?" Leo said shocked to see the snowturtle that he built just hours ago alive and moving.

"Yeah. You built me. Remember?"

"And... you're alive?"

Mikey moved his arms a bit and said, "Um... I think so."

Leo looked at his hands silently. 'Whoa... I never thought I could do something like that.'

"He's just like the one we built as kids," April told him, taking him out of his thoughts.

Leo smiled at the memories he and his sister playing in the snow and building Mikey when they were kids. "Yeah." He smiled at her with a feeling of happiness.

"Leo, we were so close. We can be like that again."

Leo wanted that so bad but then he remembered that time when he hurt April. He nearly killed her with his powers. He doesn't want to hurt her or anyone with his curse. "No. We can't. Goodbye, April." Leo hugged himself in fear then started to walk away.

"Leo, wait!" April shouted.

She wanted to follow him but Leo told her, "No, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Leo, you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of you." April continued to follow her brother up the stairs but Leo continued to flee from her. "Please don't slam the door on my face again."

"Leo, now that about your powers, maybe we can work together to help people throughout the kingdom." The two arrived in a room that led to a balcony and it was a room that Leo was still working on. "Leo, I understand you now. You don't have to live in fear anymore."

"April. You should go back home. Enjoy the beautiful sun and open the gates to the castle. Your life awaits you back in New York."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know. I get that you mean well but please, leave me be. I may be alone but now, I'm alone and free to use my powers freely." Leo walked out to the balcony and April joined him but Leo told her, "April, just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Leo walked back inside and April walked back inside and hesitantly said, "Actually, we're not."

Leo stopped and turned to her. "What do you mean? Who's "we"?" He asked confused. He knew that she didn't have any memories from when he hurt her but what was she talking about and what did she mean by "we".

"It's... New York. New York is extremely deep snow. It's like you made it winter again."

Leo paled and he nearly fell to the ground. "Wh... what?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter all over New York."

"Everywhere?!" Leo said shocked. He should have known that he couldn't escape his curse. Instead of hurting his sister, he hurt the kingdom, and maybe even the whole world. Snow started to slowly fall in the room in response to Leo's emotions.

"Leo, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it," April said with confidence in her voice.

"April, no, I can't. I don't know how." The snow started to fall down faster and started to get worse but it didn't stop April from trying to convince her brother to unfreeze New York.

"Leo, don't say that. I know you can do it," April told him.

April continued to convince her brother that he could unfreeze New York but he wasn't listening to her. 'I'm such an idiot. I should have known that I would have never been free. from my curse. I can't escape the storm inside of my soul. I will never be able to control this curse.'

As April was trying to get closer to Leo, a snowstorm was growing stronger and stronger around Leo. "Leo, please. I know you can."

"April, stop! You are only making it worse!"

April didn't listen to him. She just continued to try to comfort him. "Leo, don't panic. Everything will be okay. Just come back home and you can fix everything."

Leo continued to become more and more fearful of his powers and he even stared at his reflection. 'I'm... I'm a monster. I not only hurt my sister but I hurt my kingdom.'

"Leo, just come back with me and together will fix everything and it will be all right."

Leo absorbed the surrounding snow and shouted in frustration. "I can't!" The caused the absorb ice and snow to shot out in all directions including at April in her chest. She fell to the ground in pain as she clutched her chest. Leo turned and saw that he hurt April again. 'N... no. I... I did it again. I hurt April. What have I done?'

"April!" Donnie ran inside the castle and went by April's side. "Are you okay?" Mikey soon joined them as Donnie helped April stand up.

"I'm okay, Donnie. I'm fine."

"Who's this? How is there another turtle here? Wait, it's doesn't matter. Just... you have to go." The ice castle started to crack which was something Donnie noticed instantly.

"No, I know we can figure this out together."

"How, April?! What power do you have to stop this winter?! I can't stop it even with my curse, so how can you?!" Leo shouted at her.

"April, I really think we should leave." Donnie tried to get April to leave by calmly making her leave but April shook off his hold on her and said, "No, I'm not leaving without, Leo."

"Yes, you are." Leo knew that if he couldn't ask his sister to leave then he would have to force her. He shot his powers down and the ice form a large snowturtle with ice spikes on his back. **(This is basically a snowman version of the 2012 Slash. Fun fact, in the movie, his name is Marshmallow.)**

Slash picked up Mikey, Donnie, and April and threw them out the entrance of Leo's castle. "Stop! Put us down!" April shouted.

"Go away." Slash threw April and Donnie and they slid down the stairs and passed by Chompy whose tongue was stuck to the handrail of the staircase. The two slid into a pile of snow then he threw Mikey. "Heads up!" Mikey shouted as Slash threw his head. His head leaned in a pile of snow on top of a rock. "Watch out for my booty!" Then Mikey's bottom half just inches next to him on the same pile of snow.

April gasped then made a snowball. "It is not nice to throw people!"

Donnie stood up and stopped April. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants. You need to calm down, okay? We don't need to make him mad. I have a bad feeling about it," He told her as he held her back.

"Okay, all right!"

"Just leave the giant snow turtle alone," He told her once more, hope it would get through her head.

"I'm calm." She turned as if to walk away and Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Great..."

"AHHH!" April screamed as she threw the snowball. "Seriously?!" Donnie said in disbelief. The snowball landed on the snowturtle and it seemingly had no effect but he roared at the two while growing ice claws and ice spikes on his shell, and razor-sharp ice teeth.

"Now he's mad, good job, April."

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Donnie, April, and Chompy ran for it along with the bottom half of Mikey. "What? No! Not you guys! Wait, come back!" Slash walked past Mikey and his head fell into the snow. "Aw, man. This got a whole lot harder."

Donnie and April ran off but sled down an icy slope as Slash roared at the two. "Hang on, April!" Once they stopped sliding, Slash landed just inches behind them causing the two to run into a forest of trees covered in snow. April soon spotted a tree that was bent over and covered in snow. 'Perfect!'

She ran over to it with Donnie shouting, "What are you doing?!" She released some pressure from the tree causing it to hit Slash hard. It knocked him down and another tree landed on him.

Donnie and April laughed in amusement and accomplishment as they continued to run. "I got him!" April shouted happily.

The two nearly slipped and fell down a cliff but Donnie stopped them before they fell. "Whoa! Stop!"

"That has to be a hundred-foot drop."

"Actually, it's about 215 feet." Then Donnie got an idea. He grabbed the rope April bought him earlier and tied both ends to them. He got to the ground and used a pick-ax to make a snow anchor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow anchor. It will help us go down the cliff slowly and not too fast."

"Okay, what if we fall?"

"There's about 20 feet of snow on the ground. Sure, it could be like landing on a pillow but I'm not gonna risk it." Once Donnie was sure that his snow anchor was secure. "Okay, on three."

"Okay, I can do this."

"Two."

"Let's do this. I was born ready!"

Donnie watched as Slash roared loudly and shook the trees then he threw a tree at them. Snow landed on his face as April shouted, "Tree!" Donnie turned around and saw that she had already jumped. The snow on Donnie came off as he fell off the cliff. They stopped about 20 feet down the cliff. "Great, that happened."

From the forest, Mikey came running out since he was following their footprints. "Guys? Where did everybody go? Man, I knew I shouldn't have stopped to make that snow pizza." He looked around and shouted, "Hey, April! Chompy! We totally lost Slash back there!"

Just as he said that Slash came up behind him and roared loudly. Mikey turned around and said, "Sup, dude. We were just talking about you. Good things though, brah. All good things." As he was staying that Slash noticed that Donnie was slowly lowering himself and April down the cliff. Slash went after. them and Mikey tried to stop him but failed. Mikey even resolved to grabbing a spike on Slash's shell. "This isn't working." Eventually, Slash got annoyed with Mikey and threw him off the cliff.

"Mikey!" April tried to reach for him but failed.

Mikey, who broke into a few pieces, his head, body, arms and legs, shouted, "Hang in there guys!"

April told Donnie, "Go faster!"

Donnie started to go faster with his rope but they stopped and started to back up the mountain. "Wait, what? Donnie, what's happening?!

"Hey!"

They looked up and noticed that Slash was pulling them up with the rope. April tried to untie herself and Donnie tried to do what he could to grab April but he his his head against the cliffside."Donnie!"

Soon, Slash brought them both up and Slash told them, "DON'T COME BAAAAACK!"

Snow got in their faces and April told them, "We won't." April cut the rope and the two started to fall down the mountain. Slash, satifised with his work, left them and went back to guard Leo's castle.

* * *

April closed her eyes, prepared for the worst, and once she opened them, half of her body was in the snow. "Wow. You were right, Donnie. It was like landing on a pillow."

She looked over and saw Mikey freaking out while shaking a pair of booted feet. "I can't feel my legs! Dude, I can't feel my legs!"

Donnie got up from the snow and told him as he wipe the snow from himself, "That's becuase those are mine."

"Brah, do me a soild and grab my booty!" Donnie grabbed Mikey's wondering body and placed his head back on. "Aw, yeah. Much better. Thanks, dude." Chompy came up from behind and Mikey immediatly noticed. "Hey, Chompy! He found us! Who's my cute little alien turtle?!" Mikey asked as he hugged Chompy.

Donnie moved Mikey and told him, "Yeah... don't talk to him like that." Donnie rolled his eyes then he stood up and helped April out of the snow. "Here, let me help." Donnie quickly pulled April out of the snow and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you." The two smiled at each other and April asked, "How's your head?" April checked it and Donnie quickly flinched since it still hurt.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Like my shell, I have a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull... or bones... but I got a pretty awesome shell!"

"So, uh... So, now what?"

"Now what?" April's eyes widened in realization at the problem. "Oh... What am I going to do? He threw me out! I can't go back to New York with the weather like this. And there's your ice business..."

Donnie stopped her right there. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business." Donnie then noticed her hair. "Worry about your hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." April said a bit confused on what he would say something like that.

"No. Yours is turning white."

"White? It's..." April looked at her hair and Donnie was indeed correct. Her hair was turning white. "What?"

"It's because he struck you, isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?"

"...No."

Mikey brought his head up and said, "You hesitated."

"No, I...I didn't. April, you need help. Let's get going."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Mikey asked as they all started to follow Donnie.

"To see my friends."

The love experts?" April asked again not believing Donnie's love experts.

"Love experts?" Mikey asked. 'Will they be able to tell me how much I love pizza?'

"Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?" April asked him.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

Mikey turned his head to April and told her, "I'd like to consider myself a love expert." Mikey turned his head back forward and the group continued to follow Donnie through the forest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and stay safe! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


End file.
